una alianza malefica
by fanatica101
Summary: randy, howard, debbie, teresa y el klub de monstruos conoceran a los combo guerreros que llegaran a noresville para detener a magnifico quien se ha aliado con el hechicero, ahora 4 nuevos guerreros seran escogidos para evitar junto con los otros heroes que el mal triunfe y se apodere de la ciudad pero no sera facil ya que los dos tendran a los divinos a su servicio crossover con CÑ


**Buenas muevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió cuando planee escribir un crossover de combo niños y randy cunningham y haré este de la misma manera pero sera un poco diferente, espero sea de su agrado**

 **Capitulo 1 - La Llegada de 4 héroes: en busca de los otros 3 guerreros**

Era una mañana en la secundaria noresville y los estudiantes se preparaban para dar un examen de entrada, algunos estudiaban en los pasillo, otros preparan sus papeles con las respuesta para copiar y otros simplemente les daba igual el examen ya que estaban jugando, patinando, comiendo, etc. Pero nuestro héroe se encontraba en ese momento caminando por los pasiillos

Randy: bueno me tomo toda la noche, pero al fin pude estudiar para el examen gracias a Teresa

Howard: viejo no me digas que estudiaste con Teresa

Randy: si, ella me ayudo mucho, bueno ¿y tu?

Howard: bueno, jeje ya sabes me quede viendo televisión y me quede dormido, pero tranquilo tengo mis métodos

Randy: hay amigo, eres un caso

Howard: jeje si, oye oíste que vendrán 4 nuevos alumnos

Randy: si, me lo dijo teresa

Howard: ¿como serán?

Randy: no se, pero sera divertido tener nuevos compañeros

Howard: si, tal vez tengas razón *se van a clases*

*en otro lado*

?: bueno chicos, en esta ciudad se dice que se escondió magnífico

?: que bueno que nuestros padres obtuvieron empleos aquí

?: si, y lo mejor es que el maestre puede teletransportarse de allá hasta aquí

?: si, y ahora magnifico traerá a esos divinos

?: si, pero sera nuestra primer lucha contra un divino jijiji

?: si, pero algo me parece confuso, creo que no ha sido nuestra ultima lucha

?: a mi igual, uhmm que extraño

*en un lugar alejado de todo*

Hechicero: otro día mas sin poder destruir al ninja, *suspira* aaaaw nunca saldré de aqui

*se abre un portal*

?: uhmm feo y espantoso lugar, me gusta jajaja

Hechicero: oye ¿Quien eres tu?

?: oh miren un hombre verde y feo jaja

Hechicero: ¿como te atreves?, yo soy el gran hechicero

?: uhmm hechicero, bueno ¿y que haces aquí?

Hechicero: estoy atrapado en este lugar y no puedo salir, el ninja me encerró en este lugar y he estado 800 años aquí desde entonces, quisiera salir y empezar a destruir todo y gobernar el mundo

?: uhmm bueno mira yo soy magnifico, un divino

Hechicero: ¿Que es un divino?

Magnifico: un ser con poder de los dioses, nuestro mundo esta en otra dimensión llamado mundo divino, y nuestra meta es volver a gobernar al mundo como lo hacíamos antes de que esos tonto guerreros nos mandaron a ese lugar

Hechicero: uhmm ¿y así como entraste, puedes salir?

Magnifico: si, con gusto te llevaría conmigo pero no se si confiar en ti

Hechicero: puedes confiar en mi, así podemos gobernar el mundo juntos, así como una alianza

Magnifico: bueno te sacaré de aquí *rompe las cadenas y abre un portal* listo, ahora busquemos una guarida

Hechicero: tengo una perfecta *saltan al portal*

*en una parte de noresville*

Mcfist: hay viceroy, tanto esfuerzo y hasta el ninja no puede ser derrotado, creo que es hora de rendirse

Viceroy: si, seria mejor rendirse de una vez, hagamos lo que hagamos no podremos derrotarlo

Mcfist: si

*se escucha una voz*

?: te rendiras tan fácil, no quieres tu recompensa jajaja

Mcfist: ¿Quien dijo eso?

Viceroy: ah señor *señala a una sombra en lo oscuro de la sala*

?: Que gusto verte mcfist, jajajaja

Mcfist: pero si es

Viceroy: el hechicero

Hechicero: y no vine solo *aparece magnifico*

Magnifico: hola señores jajajaja

Mcfist: wow, ahora que harán

Hechicero: tengo que recuperar mi poder, pero necesitamos algo que me ayude a recuperarlo, ¿pero que cosa?

Magnifico: yo tengo la respuesta *saca un saco con varios objetos*

Viceroy: ¿que harán esas cosas?

Magnifico: bueno, en estos aparatos están atrapados los divinos, y podemos liberarlos para que puedan causar estragos

Viceroy: ¿pero que hay del ninja?

Magnifico: no podra hacer nada, miren ellos solo pueden ser enviados de nuevo al mundo divino por los combo guerreros, pero ellos no están aquí, así que no podrán ser devueltos

Hechicero: si, preparate ninja, se acerca tu fin jajajajaja

Magnifico: por suerte les borre la memoria a eso tontos ante de venir aquí *pensó el*

*en la secundaria noresville*

Randy: *escuchando la clase* hay que aburrido *mirando la ventana* necesitó algo de emoción

Driscoll: bueno alumnos como ven, escucharon de ciertos alumnos nuevos que iban a estudiar con nosotros, bueno ahora los conocerán *pasan 4 chicos*

?: hola muy buenas tardes

?: buenas tardes

?: muy buenas tardes

?: buena tarde

Driscoll: ellos son los 4 alumnos nuevos que estudiaran con nosotros, bueno pueden presentarse ante la clase

?; mucho gusto yo soy serio garcia y vengo de la ciudad de novanitza, esperó podemos ser bueno amigos

?: bueno mi nombre es azul villavicencio y solo espero estudiar y aprobar las materias y conocer buenos amigos

Debbie: uhmm esta chica me ágrada *pensó*

?: bueno mi nombre es pilar star y lo único que deseo es conocer muy muy muy pero muy buenos amigos *con alegría*

?: y yo soy paco montes, jeje espero conocer buena gente *sonrie*

Driscoll: bueno pueden sentarse

Los 4: gracias *se sientan*

Randy: se ven agradables *pensó*

*mas tarde en la cafetería*

Azul: bueno ahora debemos buscar una mesa para sentarnos

Pilar: si, espero que la comida aqui sea tan buena como alla

Serio: jeje si

Paco: si jejeje

Randy: *sentada con el kluub de monstruos* uhmm por fin nachos con queso

Howard: jeje después de que no pudiste comer nachos hace un mes jeje

Randy: si jeje *ve a los 4 buscando mesa* parece que los chicos nuevos no tienen donde sentarse

Howard: si

Teresa: tal vez piensen que es una locura, pero ¿y si los invitamos a comer con nosotros?

Julian: claro, como dije antes *sonríe* siempre hay espacio para nuevos miembros

Debbie: *sonríe* si

Juggo: si

Dave: si

Randy: *sonríe* oigan chicos por aquí *llamándolos*

Serio: mira ahí hay una mesa chicos

Azul; *sonrie* vamos

Pilar: si *caminan hacia la mesa*

Randy: por aquí sientense *sonríe*

Azul: gracias *se sienta igual que los demás*

Serio: gracias

Teresa: ¿ustedes son los nuevos verdad?

Pilar: si

Serio: si

Randy: mucho gusto, yo soy randy cunningham

Howard: Howard weinerman

Debbie: Debbie kang

Teresa: Teresa fowler

Julian: Yo soy el maestro del juego y la oscuridad julian, aquí mi amigo mayaso

Juggo; hola

Julian: y mi amigo acordeon dave

Dave: hola

Julian: y nosotros somos el kluub de monstruos

Paco: ¿por que se llama kluub? *susurra a randy*

Randy: así es la forma mas sofisticada de llamar al klub je

Pilar: súper

Serio: si

Azul: saben creo que seremos buenos amigos

Todos: *sonríen*

*en la salida*

Teresa: *caminando con azul, Debbie y pilar* me alegra conocer a dos nuevas amigas

Azul: a nosotras también

Pilar: si

Debbie: si jijiji

Teresa: oigan ¿irán al baile de bienvenida que habrá el viernes?

Pilar: si

Azul: claro sera divertido

Teresa: lo bueno es que es en pareja jijiji

Pilar: jijiji ¿y ustedes ya tienes su pareja?

Debbie: yo no todavia

Teresa: ni yo

Azul: ¿y a quienes quisieran invitar? *sonríe*

Teresa: bueno *se sonroja* yo quería pedirselo a randy

Azul: wuuu te gusta randy, verdad

Teresa: si, me gusta mucho

Debbie: jijiji si a ella le encanta randy, bueno yo iré con Howard, desde a ultima vez en 9 no grado, nos hemos hecho muy bueno amigos

Teresa: eso me alegra, ustedes se tenían tanto odio en esos días jijiji

Debbie: si, pero ahora lo he visto mas cambiado, un poco mas maduro y ha bajado mucho de peso

Teresa: si, desde que entro a ese gimnasio con randy, el ha bajado mucho de peso y madurado un poco

Debbie: si, aunque lo admito, se ha vuelto muy irresistible

Azul: aquí me huele a amor wuuuu

Debbie: *sonrojada* ah bueno *llega a si casa* bueno aquí esta mi casa chicas, nos vemos *se mete a su casa*

Azul: jijijiji bueno yo iré con serio

Pilar: y yo con paco

Teresa: jijiji bueno aquí esta mi casa, nos vemos *entra a su casa*

Azul: bueno esta noche en luna llena haremos el ritual y de ahí que los espíritus hagan su trabajo y escojan a los elegidos

Pilar: si

*a media noche*

Azul: *de su casa sale un gran resplandor y de ese resplandor tres rayos, uno verde oscuro, rosado y mostaza* escojan a los elejidoa espíritus animales

*en casa de Howard*

Howard: ah luego de una rutina de ejercicios al fin a descansar *mira por la ventana una luz mostaza* ¿Que sera eso? *ve la luz aproximarse* esta acercándose *mira mas de cerca* wow ¿que es eso? *la luz cae en sus ojos y cae desmayado*

Leon: fuiste escogido chicos, preparate a recibir el poder de mi espíritu *hace brillar el cuerpo de Howard*

Howard: *desmayado le empiezan a salir garras, melena, colmillos, patas y una cola luego cae desmayado*

León: listo *desaparece*

*en casa de Teresa*

Teresa: aaaaaw *bosteza* un buen baño y después a dormir jijiji *se mete a la ducha* justo lo que necesitaba *sobandose sus partes intimas* jum jum jum *ve una luz por la ventana del baño* ¿y esa luz? *lo mira fijamente y ve que se acerca* se esta acercando *lo ve y la luz cae en su cuello y cae desmayada*

Mariposa: uhnm que delicado cuerpo *viéndola desnuda y desmayada* espero estés lista, te concederé el poder de mi espíritu delicada chica *hace brillar el cuerpo de Teresa*

Teresa: *desmayada le empiezan a salir alas de color arco iris y dos antenitas en su cabeza y su cuerpo de torna rosado*

Mariposa: lista, ahora es hora de irme *desaparece*

*en casa de Debbie*

Debbie: *estudiando* aaaaw creo que es hora de ir a la cama *con movimientos de karate levanta las frezadas, se acuesta y tapa* ahora a dormir *ve una luz por su ventana* ¿y esa luz? *lo mira y ve que se acerca* una estrella fugaz *sonríe y la luz cae en su frente y cae desmayada*

Lagarto: eres fuerte y atrevida niña, eso me gusta *sonríe* mereces mi poder animal *la hace brillar*

Debbie: *desmayada le empieza a salir cola, hocico, colmillos y piel de lagarto*

Lagarto: bueno es hora de irme, suerte *desaparece*

*en las tres casas al lado de ellos tres aparece una mascara y un papel*

*al día siguiente*

Howard: *despierta* Que feo sueño jeje *sonríe* ¿Que habrá pasado? *ve el papel junto a una mascara* tu has sido elegido para ser el combo guerrero del león, espero estés listo para lo que te espera heroe *leyendo el papel* wow, cool *ve lo ultimo* psdt. No le digas esto a nadie, solo lo saben serio, azul, pilar y paco los otros 4 combo guerreros, esto es genial, los nuevos son héroes

*en casa de Teresa*

Teresa: *despierta* me quede dormida en el baño jijiji *ve un papel y una mascara al lado* ¿y esto? *lee el papel* tu has sido elegido para ser la combo guerrera de la mariposa, espero estés lista para lo que te espera heroina, psdt. No le digas esto a nadie, solo lo saben serio, azul, pilar y paco los otros 4 combo guerreros *termina de leer* esto es genial

*en casa de Debbie*

Debbie: *despierta* wow tanto estudio me dio hakeka *ve una mascara y un papel* ¿y esto? *lo lee* tu has sido elegido para ser la combo guerrera del lagarto, espero estés lista para lo que te espera heroina, psdt. No le digas esto a nadie, solo lo saben serio, azul, pilar y paco los otros 4 combo guerreros *termina de leer* brutal

*afuera*

Serio: *sonríe* al fin, solo falta el guerrero dragón *sonríe* y ya se quien sera el el ejido *sonríe y sigue caminando*

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, no se pero me sentía inspirada en juntar estas dos serie que me gustan jijiji, que problemas les traerán magnifico y el hechicero averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces besos y abrazos "bomba de humo***

 **Proximo capitulo - Un pequeño problema surge: duplico el divino duplicador**

 **Duplico es liberado y los chicos tendrán que vencerlo y encerrarlo antes de que se vean métidos en un lío, pero no les sera tan fácil ya que cierto personaje no ha hecho buenas cosas con sus identidades**


End file.
